User talk:Jim Bloodsilver
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the United Alliance page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Jzfredskins (Talk) 23:44, December 20, 2010 Stats Hello! I see you have been putting some stats on your user page. Why not make a pirates page? Just create a page, name it the name of your pirate, and list your stats there. Fair Winds Mate! 01:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Jim! Its me Edgar Wildrat, I can't come online. Just wanted to tell you 21:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) How To Use Go to My Preferences (as in YOUR preferences) then scroll half way down and enter this code: SUBST:User:Jim Bloodsilver/sig That code MOST be entered between these things: and you also have to check the box that says Custom Signature. It should look like this: Sincerely, ''Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England '' 02:32, May 25, 2011 (UTC) The problem with your sig is you need to make the "s" in "sig" lowercase.--''Shade'' 11:46, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Clothes Dear Jim, I have Stolen All of Your Clothes and Jewelery. I have hidden them all over the Carribean. You will never be able to find them. You will need Help to find them so HA. You will never see them Again. So I WIN and YOU LOSE. Good Luck finding them but you won't. MUHAHAHA!!!! Sincerely, ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 00:55, May 29, 2011 (UTC) STOP!!! Hello. You seem to be making fake stories about me. STOP OR I WILL REPORT YOU TO AN ADMIN. STOP!!! Hello. You seem to be making fake stories about me. STOP OR I WILL REPORT YOU TO AN ADMIN. One word CANADA!! ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 13:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Clothes Hey Jim Good News I sold all your Hats to a Shark I sold All your Jewelry to Piranhas I sold all your Shirts to Grizzly Bears I sold all your Vests to Jolly Roger I sold all your Weapons to Davy Jones I sold all Your Pants to an Insane Monkey I sold all your Boots to A Whale and I sold All your Underwear to Samuel Redbeard If you want them back you will have to fight them SIncerely, ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 00:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jim I sold your Pants to Davy Jones and he put it in his locker so have fun getting them SInce Sao Fang's charts were destroyed. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:23, June 2, 2011 (UTC) play hey jim if u want a part in the play please either say what type of part or if we can chose ur part for u Singned Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) It knows your name yes! Its the fine art of witchcraft :P MUAHAHA 03:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Code is: Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:54, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:31, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hihi, are you alive? POTCO is! It's being remade and we can actually play now! ^-^ Come play! https://piratesonline.co/ -Emma Winters Karana98 (talk) 23:07, January 30, 2017 (UTC)